


Love Hate

by padfootfreak14



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootfreak14/pseuds/padfootfreak14
Summary: Hii, I love your writing, I was just wondering if you could do an imagine where the reader and owen hate each other and are always arguing but they both secretly like each other? Thx ☺4 Chapters. The original and 3 NSFW options
Relationships: Owen Grady/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Love-Hate far from described your relationship with Owen Grady. The man positively infuriated you with every breath. Alpha your ass, you wanted to throw him in to his own raptor pen and see how alpha he was then. The way he walked around like everyone should fall down and worship his rugged good looks and that accent he had and his muscles and that stupid vest he always had on. You wanted to smother him more than half the time. How could one man infuriate you so much?

Owen was no fonder of you than you were of him. Each day he grew a little more certain that you would just forever be an insufferable pain in his ass; albeit you were a pain in the ass who brought out some particularly filthy thoughts but still. There’d hardly been a day he’d known you that you hadn’t been running your mouth or intentionally getting in arguments with him. Anymore with you it was like you started shit just for the sake of starting it. Owen could only imagine what you’d have to say about him if you knew some of the things that went through his mind.

Both of you were waiting for the day that your bosses got sick of the screaming matches, vulgar hand gestures and general tension and told the two of you to get your shit together or get a new job. Everyone else however seemed more amused than anything at your antics. The seemed to enjoy the spectacle of you and the notorious raptor trainer toe-to-toe, in each other’s faces screaming at each other like it was the end of the damn world. No one else seemed to think for a minute that you’d ever actually come to blows, you wouldn’t have either but it seemed you were all wrong.

You hadn’t meant for it to go down like that, it was a usual argument for the two of you. It was no more or less heated than it ever was, just another stupid argument that you’d probably had a hundred times before. You’d probably called that man every name in the book, most of which were entirely undeserved, and he never even flinched and you never really felt bad about it. You didn’t pull punches though, you were downright nasty in a fight and until now it had only ever come down to words.

There was only a split second between the moment your hand made contact with his face and the moment you realized that you had actually just hit him. The moment the smack of skin sounded all of the murmuring about the two of you being at it again sank away to dead silence. You didn’t even have the time to shake off your own shock before you realized that Owen had walked away. You couldn’t make yourself go after him, call out to him, and apologize like you should have immediately. When you realized everyone was staring at you, you turned tail and ran off.

Never, in all the time you’d known Owen and been feuding with him, had you ever felt this absolutely awful after a fight. You knew it was because you’d hit him but you weren’t sure why it was hitting you back so hard. It was uncalled for yes, but so was just about everything you’d ever called him. But those were just words, you knew you didn’t mean them and you were sure that Owen knew that he wasn’t even a fraction of the things you’d called him. You knew you’d crossed a serious line by hitting him, you didn’t even know what the hell possessed you to do it in the first place. You’d just taken what had been becoming more amusing routine arguments and made a mess of everything.

“Of course he isn’t going to answer…” You muttered to yourself, throwing your phone down as you curled back up into a ball on your couch. When had you even started caring about Owen’s opinion of you? What did it matter to you if you crossed a serious line or not? It mattered a lot, yelling at each other was one thing but you were more than sure that you’d broken a very delicate part of your odd relationship and you weren’t sure if you could fix it. Yeah you fought like cats and dogs but you also had a habit of defending each other. It didn’t matter what you had to say to each other, no one else was allowed to talk about either of you like that without the other going off. Which then usually started another fight from your end about how you didn’t need him defending you.

Owen wasn’t feeling much better about the incident, he still wasn’t even sure what the hell he’d done that had you slapping him but he wasn’t happy about it. He’d thought the two of you were making progress, less actual angry arguments and more arguing for the sake of doing what you always did. He was getting sick of the same stupid arguments and having to act like he hated you. He liked your fire, he liked that you challenged him. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t sting when you started throwing insults. He could never force himself to do the same, to say things to you even if he didn’t mean them. He’d called you a bitch early on in your relationship and he still felt like an asshole about it, not that you couldn’t generally be a bitch but calling you one was something he was less than proud of.

When his phone lit up, Owen ignored the call. The phone sat on his desk vibrating away but he refused to so much as pick it up. If he did he knew he’d answer it and he wasn’t up for whatever you had to say to him now. Probably something along the lines of coward, taking off when we’re in the middle of a fight. He wasn’t sure, but he just frankly wasn’t up to it. He could still feel the burn of your hand against his face, the red mark was still glaringly obvious. It hurt a hell of a lot worse than anything you’d ever said to him, a very literal slap in the face of all the progress he thought you were making. Instead he’d shut himself in the office and resolved to stay there a while.

His next course of action had been to continue avoiding your phone calls like the god damn plague. If he didn’t talk to you he didn’t have to admit that you’d hurt him more emotionally than physically or that he was sick of always being your enemy. He wouldn’t have to admit that it had been a long time since he’d thought of you that way, the disdain gradually fading away in to fondness. He could just imagine that now. Hey Y/N, so you kinda hurt my feeling when you slapped me on account of I don’t hate you like you obviously hate me, I’ve actually had a thing for you for a while. He could almost hear you laughing at him.

The longer you sat on your couch, kicking yourself for being so impulsively stupid, the more that reason flowed back in to your brain and made several things very clear. Foremost was that no matter how many of your calls Owen refused to answer, you couldn’t just let things be like they were. It was bad enough already without you just trying to move on like it never happened. There was the possibility that your next plan would fail, that Owen had told Barry what had gone down and Barry wouldn’t answer your calls either.

“Y/N, to what do I owe this unexpected call?” Thank god he actually answered.

“Is Owen around?” Smooth, as if you asking for Owen wasn’t completely unusual. But either Barry knew about the issue or he didn’t, either way he was still Owen’s closest friend. “I might’ve taken things a bit far today, he took off before I could apologize and he won’t answer my calls.”

“So you’re the reason he’s gone and shut himself in the office.” That didn’t sound like Owen at all.

“Unless something happened between then and now yeah. Do you think you could keep him there? I’m sure he doesn’t really want to talk to me right now but I really need to try and fix this.”

“I don’t think he plans on coming out any time soon, but if he does I’ll find him something to do to send him back in.”

“Thank you Barry, I really appreciate it.” You were half surprised that he was being so cool about it, you figured getting a chance to apologize would be a hell of a lot harder than Barry outright agreeing to keep Owen around if he tried to leave. Just as well for you, given that even speeding it took a little bit to get from your place to the raptor paddock, late enough that most everyone had gone. A nod from Barry told you that Owen still hadn’t emerged from the office. More surprising was that the door wasn’t even locked.

Considering how long Owen was sure it had been since he came back to the paddock and shut himself in the office, he was surprised that even Barry hadn’t come in to really bother him. If it hadn’t been for the fact that he could still occasionally hear people outside he’d have thought that everyone left. Unfortunately the peace couldn’t last forever and a sigh escaped his lips as he lifted his head to see who had decided to walk in. He would’ve taken one of the annoying as piss interns over this. He barely bothered to meet your eyes before going back to pretending he had something more interesting to look at on the desk.

“I definitely deserve that,” You sighed, walking over the desk cluttered in god only knows how many papers before sitting on the corner of it all. “So I’m just going to cut right to the part where I say that I’m a huge bitch and I’m really sorry.” Owen continued to act like he didn’t hear you. Fine, but he could only ignore you so much, and it was harder to ignore a physical presence particularly when that physical presence got up and wrapped their arms around you from behind. “I cannot stress how much I didn’t meant to hit you. I don’t know where the fuck that came from. I know I kind of deserve it but can we not do the silent treatment game? I will follow you home.”

Whether or not Owen’s intention when he pushed your arms off him was to hurt your feelings right back like you’d done to him wasn’t exactly clear. That was however, exactly what it managed to do.

“I’m busy, I don’t have time for your bullshit games.” It came out harsher than he meant for it to but it more than got across the point that you couldn’t just show up and apologize and everything would be dandy again. That didn’t mean you were ready to give up yet. He may be able to use that desk as a shield at that moment, but his insistence at having a rolling chair meant it was unbelievable easy to pull him away from the desk and get in front of him.

“I’m not trying to play games Owen, I’m trying to apologize,” You tried again, kneeling down in front of him. His words hurt, you couldn’t deny that. You didn’t like having him snap at you like that, not when you were taking a huge step away from what you normally would’ve done. Normal you also wouldn’t in a million years have admitted that a large part of your problem was that at some point you’d developed feelings for him that weren’t hate or disdain. It hurt that you hurt him and it hurt like hell that he was that upset with you. “Just tell me what to do to try and make this up to you and I’ll do it. Whatever it is. Anything you want, just tell me what to do to make you not hate me.”

“Get off the floor.” He couldn’t deal with this. It made him feel like a jack ass when you resorted to essentially begging him for forgiveness on your knees. It was taking things too far for him and it was unnecessary. “Get off the floor, I don’t fucking hate you just get off the damn floor.” He wasn’t sure at what point of his judgment it was decided that just pulling you up on to his lap was the best idea but it got you off the floor.

“I’m sorry,” You muttered again, leaning your forehead against the side of his face that you’d slapped earlier. You weren’t expecting to feel his arm snake around your waist after he’d already pulled on onto his lap but it was a nice feeling. You cursed yourself for enjoying it so much, for going from wanting to push him in the lagoon to wishing his grip on you was a little tighter. When his grip did tighten around you it felt like he was reading your mind, though you hadn’t been hoping he’d turn his head and leave that little kiss on your forehead, making your heart feel like it was beating out of your chest in the process.

You hadn’t expected the little kiss, trying to assure you that you didn’t need to keep apologizing but he didn’t expect you to shift your head and pull his face the few inches down to yours. You wouldn’t have known it from the way he kissed you back. What the hell had you spent all this time fighting him for when you could have been doing this instead? The buzzing of his phone was more than enough to break the moment and have you all but scampering from his lap.

It was nothing for Owen to pull you back down while he checked his phone, mentally swearing at Barry for the ill-timed message. I’m leaving, double check the pen before you go. That was all fine and well but Owen had been enjoying himself and now you were squirming and skittish and not nearly as receptive to him trying to come back in for another kiss. It wasn’t really helping that he pulled you down with your back facing him but that still left him with plenty of neck and shoulder. He’d consider more of an effort to pinpoint why you’d gone from being the one to start the kiss in the first place to trying to all but jump away from him when he’d had a bit more of his fill of you.

For all the struggle you put up, the feeling of his lips pressed against the junction of your shoulder and neck had you sinking back in to him. Relaxing in to his grip around your waist, the way his thumb caressed your ribs. You felt him let out a content sigh against your neck as he kissed a path up to your jaw. God if that wasn’t the most unbelievable feeling in the world. You weren’t sure when he managed to twist you around so he could reach your lips again but god if he hadn’t found a way.

“I don’t hate you,” He mumbled between kisses, his hand gently holding on to the back of your neck. If this would’ve been hate you would’ve wondered to a higher power what the opposite must feel like.

“I don’t hate you either,” You mumbled back, kissing him more deeply.

“Love how feisty you are, fucking spit-fire.” You couldn’t help but laugh, of course he did. “Wasn’t expecting you to come all the way out here,” He added, pulling back from you. You wished you could keep avoiding things at least a little while longer.

“I wasn’t expecting me to either, but you wouldn’t answer your phone and I didn’t want to leave it until whenever the next time was I saw you was. I’ve called you some really nasty things and I’ve never felt half as awful about that as I did about hitting you.”

“If you apologize one more time Y/N, I swear to god. I’m letting it go this time, mark it off as shit getting too heated. As far as I’m concerned it didn’t happen, it’s over, it’s done with. Let it go. Just try not to do it again yeah? Or I’ll start to think you meant to do it.”

“I didn’t!”

“You sure it wasn’t an elaborate ruse? Get me upset with you so you can come out here where we’re all alone. You were awfully eager to start kissing me. Someone might think you’ve got a soft spot for me after all.”

“Keep it up Grady and I’ll just leave. I’ve got plenty else that I could be doing right now than sitting here and having you tease me.”

“You’d have to get away from me first,” He pointed out, tightening both arms around your waist.

“I don’t know why you get so much enjoyment out of pissing me off.”

“You’re sexy when you’re pissed off. You’re sexy anyway but it’s really sexy when you start swearing at me.”

“You know you admitted that I upset you earlier,” You tried, attempting to shake off the flush that was building in your cheeks.

“Hurt my feelings and everything. What, did you think I’d pretend it didn’t bother me? I thought we were getting somewhere other than always yelling at each other and you up and slapped the shit out of me for no reason. Pretty good way to make me think I was wrong and you really just couldn’t stand me.” You were honestly surprised at how forthcoming he was about it. It was obvious you upset him, why else would he have just left like he did or ignored your phone calls instead of just getting pissed right back at you. But it was good to know that you had both been thinking of making your relationship something other than screaming matches and heated arguments all the time.

“I…” The look Owen shot you stopped your apology before you started it again. “I thought we were too, and then I messed it up and you wouldn’t answer my calls and I didn’t think you’d ever talk to me again.”

“You didn’t mess it up too bad, just a little scratch. I couldn’t have avoided you that long anyway. Who the hell else do I have in this place to get in loud ass arguments with? I’d get bored.”

“When the hell did we stop fighting because we couldn’t stand each other? Like when did it turn in to us actually caring and just fighting because everyone expected us to?” You questioned. Resting your head on his shoulder.

“I always fought with you because you started it, not because I couldn’t stand you. You irritated the hell out of me but I liked that you challenged me all the damn time. Actually I don’t think I’ve ever said that I didn’t like you, if I did I was lying through my damn teeth.”

“Oh.” Now that you thought about it you actually couldn’t come up with an occasion that he’d said that he didn’t like you. He’d called you irritating, enraging, a pain in the ass, but never that he couldn’t stand you. You were always the one that was screaming that you ‘couldn’t fucking stand him’ and not the other way around. “How could you even like someone that was always so awful to you?”

“I think I’ve already pretty much said this a few times. Besides, half the time I knew you were just screaming whatever came to mind first. When you weren’t you had some pretty valid arguments so it just worked out. Got to watch you get all fired up and learn something on occasion.”

“You’re kind of way too chill about all of this and I think you’re on something.”

“And as usual you’re too wound up about it. Make me have to kiss you back in to submission.”

“Can you ever keep it in your pants?!”

“I’ve done pretty well at keeping it in my pants babe, could’ve bent you over the desk.”

“Owen!”

“You brought it up! And I’m pretty sure you’d have gone for it too.”

“I’m not sure how you go from wanting to bend me over the desk to this.”

“Because I didn’t want to bend you over the desk, I just said I could have. Stop bringing it up before I decide that I do want to. Besides, kind of hard to talk to you if you’re too busy screaming my name.” You decided to just stop while you were ahead instead of apparently encouraging him. “After this morning maybe I thought it was nice to have you being cute and docile.”

“Keep it up Grady,” You teased. You had any number of threats that you could’ve made at him but you didn’t always enjoy being the feisty one. At least you knew he could appreciate the nicer side of you that liked to cuddle up to him and it could be a nice way to perhaps counteract being so nasty earlier.

“Much as I’m enjoying this, how about we make sure the girls are all set for the time being and I take you home.” He paused for a second before correcting himself. “Came out wrong. I take you to my home. I’ll make us dinner, you can stay the night.”

“You’re pushing it, and you’re failing miserably at trying to sound like you don’t want me to come home with you so you can cuddle me some more.”

“Damn, you got me! You in or not? I know you don’t work tomorrow.”

“I’m in, but only for the girls.” You retorted “And the food. You have nothing to do with it.”

“I’ll try and keep that in mind,” Owen laughed, standing up without letting go of you.

“Owen put me down!” You squealed as he ignored you and carried you out of the office, shifting to toss you over his shoulder for good measure. Joke was on him now, you’d just stare at his ass instead. It was less of a win when you remembered that he was probably also staring at yours but whatever. It was still worth it even if just because you’d had your little kiss and make up moment to be followed by a kiss and make up night. The two of you could go back to fake arguing for everyone some other day.


	2. Alternate

Love-Hate far from described your relationship with Owen Grady. The man positively infuriated you with every breath. Alpha your ass, you wanted to throw him in to his own raptor pen and see how alpha he was then. The way he walked around like everyone should fall down and worship his rugged good looks and that accent he had and his muscles and that stupid vest he always had on. You wanted to smother him more than half the time. How could one man infuriate you so much?

Owen was no fonder of you than you were of him. Each day he grew a little more certain that you would just forever be an insufferable pain in his ass; albeit you were a pain in the ass who brought out some particularly filthy thoughts but still. There’d hardly been a day he’d known you that you hadn’t been running your mouth or intentionally getting in arguments with him. Anymore with you it was like you started shit just for the sake of starting it. Owen could only imagine what you’d have to say about him if you knew some of the things that went through his mind.

Both of you were waiting for the day that your bosses got sick of the screaming matches, vulgar hand gestures and general tension and told the two of you to get your shit together or get a new job. Everyone else however seemed more amused than anything at your antics. The seemed to enjoy the spectacle of you and the notorious raptor trainer toe-to-toe, in each other’s faces screaming at each other like it was the end of the damn world. No one else seemed to think for a minute that you’d ever actually come to blows, you wouldn’t have either but it seemed you were all wrong.

You hadn’t meant for it to go down like that, it was a usual argument for the two of you. It was no more or less heated than it ever was, just another stupid argument that you’d probably had a hundred times before. You’d probably called that man every name in the book, most of which were entirely undeserved, and he never even flinched and you never really felt bad about it. You didn’t pull punches though, you were downright nasty in a fight and until now it had only ever come down to words.

There was only a split second between the moment your hand made contact with his face and the moment you realized that you had actually just hit him. The moment the smack of skin sounded all of the murmuring about the two of you being at it again sank away to dead silence. You didn’t even have the time to shake off your own shock before you realized that Owen had walked away.

“Owen wait!” You called after him, ignoring the looks you were getting as you chased after him. Never, in all the time you’d known Owen and been feuding with him, had you ever felt this absolutely awful after a fight. You knew it was because you’d hit him but you weren’t sure why it was hitting you back so hard. It was uncalled for yes, but so was just about everything you’d ever called him. But those were just words, you knew you didn’t mean them and you were sure that Owen knew that he wasn’t even a fraction of the things you’d called him. You knew you’d crossed a serious line by hitting him, you didn’t even know what the hell possessed you to do it in the first place. You’d just taken what had been becoming more amusing routine arguments and made a mess of everything. “Owen please!”

Owen wasn’t feeling much better about the incident; he still wasn’t even sure what the hell he’d done that had you slapping him but he wasn’t happy about it. He’d thought the two of you were making progress, less actual angry arguments and more arguing for the sake of doing what you always did. He was getting sick of the same stupid arguments and having to act like he hated you. He liked your fire, he liked that you challenged him. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t sting when you started throwing insults. He could never force himself to do the same, to say things to you even if he didn’t mean them. He’d called you a bitch early on in your relationship and he still felt like an asshole about it, not that you couldn’t generally be a bitch but calling you one was something he was less than proud of.

Still, he couldn’t help but be pissed off and more than a bit hurt. He sure as hell wasn’t going to stick around for whatever you felt like pulling next. He was going to go back to the office and lick his wounds. It stung when you started throwing insults but this, this outright hurt in more ways than just the burning skin on his face. The tone of your voice when you were calling out to him came as enough of a surprise to him at that point that it caused him to pause long enough that you could actually catch up to him. You hadn’t expected him to stop or even slow down, but regardless you grabbed his arm to try and make sure he stayed there. It wasn’t exactly effective, the moment you touched him he was moving again but now he was essentially stuck with you grabbing on to his sleeve.

“Owen I’m sorry!” That was enough to stop him and have him wheeling around to face you. Until then you hadn’t realized that you’d managed to hit him hard enough to leave a hell of a mark on his face. Perhaps sorry wasn’t going to be a strong enough word because either way Owen just looked agitated and you didn’t blame him. He had every right to be absolutely livid with you right now, you weren’t even sure why he’d stopped in the first place instead of just blowing you off. As it was all you’d achieved was having more people staring at the two of you, probably noticing the bright mark on Owen’s face and the guilty look on yours. Owen noticed the looks as well, rolling his eyes as he grabbed your arm and led you off in the direction you usually parked your vehicle. “Where are we going?”

“Don’t really give a damn, not here. Just drive,” He muttered once he’d reached the vehicle. He wasn’t entirely thrilled at being stuck in any small space with you right now but he hated people in his business and that was all either of you were going to get where you were. Owen wasn’t even sure why he wanted to give you a chance to say anything right now, maybe it was because he was fonder of you than he’d necessarily like to admit or just because he was feeling nice enough to not go lock himself in his office after you’d decided to chase him down. It sure as hell wasn’t easy to keep ignoring you the entire drive. Owen wasn’t sure if you expected him to say anything at all any more than he was sure what there was he could or should even say given that you were the one in the wrong here.

You spent much of the drive trying to figure out what you could say to Owen that get him to understand how unbelievably awful you felt about this. Since he hadn’t given you any idea where he wanted you to drive you just took him to your place, leading him inside before going to the kitchen for an ice pack. You didn’t think you hit him that hard but it would help with the mark and make you feel just a little bit better. When you got back to him the handprint hadn’t faded any, neither had the sour look on his face. You waited for him to jerk away from you when you put one hand on the opposite side of his face and pressed the ice pack against the other.

“That really isn’t necessary.”

“Well I feel like enough of an ass already, I’m not going to have you standing here with that mark on your face.” You rightfully felt like an ass of course, both of you knew that. You completely deserved to feel guilty about it but that didn’t mean that you shouldn’t try to at least make him physically feel a little better. “Okay? I don’t know what the hell I can even say to make this better but I can’t just leave it be either.”

“All you’re doing is making everything else on that side of my face red too. Just leave it alone,” He returned, pulling away the hand holding the ice pack. You were also managing to make him uncomfortable with the way your other hand was resting on his face and the way you looked frustrated almost to tears. “Look, and I’m only doing this because it’s you, you don’t have to keep trying to make it up to me and you don’t have to say anything else. Think you can do that?”

“But,” You started, having Owen immediately interrupt you.

“Not buts. Put the damn ice pack away and quit worrying about it.” He really didn’t feel like listening to you continually apologizing for the next however long, he knew as well as you did that sometimes sorry didn’t work quite well enough to fix something but there wasn’t really anything you could say that would either. Besides that, you didn’t even know why it bothered him more than it did any other time he’d had someone slap him. “Go put it away,” Owen commanded again, stepping away from you. You wanted to open your mouth to argue but the look on his face had you slinking back to the kitchen. He could admit that it made a difference that you’d immediately come after him, at the very least it showed that you were actually sorry and not saying it after the fact to smooth things over again.

When it took you longer to come back that the few seconds it should’ve taken to throw the ice pack back in the freezer Owen assumed you were trying to get your head some sort of together. He wasn’t sure how long you were going to be, part of him wanted to explore your little piece of the island but he settled for waiting for you on the couch. Whether you’d brought him here or not he didn’t have any right to peruse the place and he had to consider that with your easily fired temper you probably wouldn’t appreciate it. This apologetic dejected you wasn’t enjoyable in the least but he would sooner take that than you screaming at him for violating your privacy.

As it was he couldn’t stay upset with you when your arms suddenly wrapped around him from behind, seeing your head drop down against his shoulder just bothered him at how much this was bothering you. Owen considered after the fact that he may have crossed a line of his own, bringing up a hand to caress the side of your face as he tilted his head to kiss the side of yours. That you didn’t lay in to him just screamed that something was off. None of this was like you, chasing after him to apologize, apologizing at all, letting him touch you like that.

“You aren’t being very you today.” Owen remarked, letting go of you and gesturing for you to come around and sit.

“I’m not allowed to feel bad for being a shitty person?” You felt absolutely awful, Owen trying to diffuse that wasn’t helping in the least. Then he’d just gone and confused you worse with that…you weren’t even sure what to call it. Obviously he’d kissed you, sort of, but the two of you didn’t show affection to each other. Maybe once or twice there’d been some mild mannered shoulder bumping but it was never anything pleasant other than that. But he was right, if you were being yourself that little move he’d just pulled probably wouldn’t have gone over very well at all. “I just don’t want you to hate me.”

By not well at all, you’d dislocated someone’s shoulder for trying to grab at you and cracked someone else’s jaw for thinking it was okay to just try and kiss you. The weird affection that had been growing for Owen wouldn’t have been an exception, and something like that would actually have been cause for him to get hit. If you’d have been arguing and he kissed you absolutely you would have slapped the hell out of him. But you’d just let him touch you like he was meant to, like it was nothing new and you’d just had a long day so he was offering you some comfort or something. It was completely uncharacteristic of you to not only go with that but listen after he wanted you to come sit next to him.

"You aren't a shitty person, you got carried away.” Owen shook his head when you tried to start in with your little But… Clearly you weren’t understanding anything let alone that he had no desire to sit here and have you apologizing a hundred more times. He’d pushed your limit before but this just outright broke it in half. If you wouldn’t shut up with the apologies on your own Owen decided he’d just have to give your mouth something else to do. That of course sent his mind elsewhere but that wasn’t quite what he meant. What he meant he didn’t expect you to reciprocate, that when he pulled you in to him and brought his lips against yours he didn’t expect you to press yours back against his. “I don’t hate you,” He added, breaking from you only long enough to shift you both and pin you against the couch. “I’ve never hated you,” He mumbled, reclaiming your lips.

You definitely felt like if it were anyone else they’d have been laid out on the floor but once again today you were letting Owen get away with far more than anyone else would. His case was helped by the fact that the first kiss alone made you want to melt. The second kiss though, the second kiss absolutely set you on fire. It made you forget how much his dominant attitude drove you up a wall and almost had you completely bypass what he mumbled before it. Those four words however stayed in your mind as you wrapped your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. This was far from how you pictured the afternoon going, ending up pinned to your couch by your supposed enemy with your legs practically wrapped around his waist. He surprised you again when he pulled back after the shifting of your bodies elicited a soft moan from you. If nothing else, it let you catch your breath but left you feeling disappointed and took away any distraction from what he told you.

"I don’t hate you either,” You said breathlessly.

“If that was how you kissed someone you hate,” Owen half laughed. “Wouldn’t put it past you though, fucking spit-fire.”

"You obviously like it," At least if the way he had his tongue down your throat was any indication, or the company that had been most of the cause for your little moan.

“I love how fucking feisty you are,” Owen conceded, sliding a hand up your body.

“Make up your mind Grady, one minute you’re all over me, I give a little tiny moan and you back off and now you’re all over me again.” Hands roaming your body, lips on your neck, that voice as he mumbled against your skin.

“Giving you the chance to tell me to back off.” You hadn’t really considered slowing down until he said that. The fire that had been coursing through your blood just wanted you to let him ravish you right there without as much as a second thought. It wasn’t that you didn’t want it, that the way he was touching you didn’t stoke the flames, just that suddenly it seemed like everything was sped up. Owen seemed to sense the change in you, his hands stilled and he leaned away from you. He took the small nod you gave him as sign to pull away from you entirely, gently pulling you up with him.

"Where the hell did all that even come from?" You rasped, though it should’ve been obvious enough.

“Years of frustration probably, can’t tell me there weren’t times that you thought you’d rather be fucking than fighting.” Owen figured he could be wrong, but the way you kissed him back, the way you moved under him, that didn’t feel like the sudden realization that you wanted him. No, it felt like years of pent up desire trying to claw its way out and god only knows that it took every bit of restraint he’d had left to pull away from you. “Believe me there were times you were damn lucky we were in public.”

"There were times I probably would've let you anyway.” You admitted, not quite sure why you did. It didn’t even make sense that you’d taken off to get away from the people but there had definitely been times that if Owen had tried something you would have let him whether it was public or not. Hell if that wouldn’t give them something to talk about for a while, if it didn’t get you both fired. “Don’t look at me like that! Just because I fight with you all the time doesn’t mean I don’t think you’re fuckable. I thought that the day we met!”

“You called me a self-absorbed twat! Who even calls someone a twat?!”

“I never said I was thinking then, fuckable or not you were being irritating and cocky. Then it just escalated and now here we are.”

“Fighting for the sake of it, you trying to get me to fuck you on your couch. You know there were nicer ways to get that.”

“Don’t make me throw you out, I’ll spend the rest of the day frustrated and agitated and I really don’t want to try and deal with that. You shouldn’t be allowed to kiss someone like that, it gives you a very unfair advantage.”

“Like you haven’t had to deal with it before.”

“And now you know who I think of when I get myself off but I’m just as willing to bet you’ve thought of me too. Besides, I’d just be more agitated because I had the perfect solution in front of me and had to kick it out for being too much of a smart ass.” You did have him there; he couldn’t speak for the both of you but he’d been coming up with filthy thoughts of you almost as long as he’d known you. He wasn’t joking when he’d said that there were times you were lucky you were in public.

“You better watch how far you keep pushing.” The more your fire came back the harder it was to give you space and not pin you back against the couch. It was probably the one thing about you that got him going faster than anything.

“Because I’m just so scared of the big bad alpha, for all the talk you’re no action. I think you just like being a tease.” You’d sorted your thoughts about, said what needed to be said and you were after more than talking now. After more didn’t suppress the surprised squeak when he yanked your legs forward and pinned you back against the couch.

“I gave you your chance,” He muttered, nipping at your neck.

“I needed a minute, not the rest of the day, you could’ve kept going then and I wouldn’t have cared.” You wouldn’t have cared any more about that than you did about the marks he was sure to be leaving on your skin. What you did care about was how he made you feel like every inch of your body was on fire, you could feel every little reaction your body gave him even if he couldn’t see it. You felt your nipples harden as he slid his hands up your shirt, felt your passage clench as he ground against you. “Quit teasing me,” You grumbled grabbing his hair to pull him back up to where you could reach his lips. “Mm fuck!” You muttered at the sudden vibration against you, before you realized that it was his phone. “Ignore it!” You whined when he pulled away from you to answer the call.

“Can’t, Barry.” He answered shortly before walking outside, ignoring your grumbling behind him.

“Some lunch break” You were distracting he gave you that, it took a hell of a lot to make him forget about the paddock.

“Ran in to Y/N.”

“Must’ve been a hell of a fight.”

“Worse than usual, don’t want to get in to it, probably not coming back in today. Girls won’t take too well to it.” Correct that to probably not coming back, would rather get back to the desperate spitfire hopefully still waiting on the couch.

“One of these days you’ll find something better to do than scream at each other. Try and avoid her tomorrow.”

You didn’t bother waiting on the couch, it wasn’t like if you got called by your boss or your coworker and they needed clarification. He worked with animals not people and work calls in those cases probably meant get your ass back here. So much for your entertainment for the afternoon, now you’d just end up in the shower trying to wash the feeling of him off the skin. Maybe it was petty, but when you heard him come back in you were a little quicker to strip down to your underwear. If he was taking off, you’d give him a little taste of what he was missing out on.

“Trying to start without me?”

“I’m sure you’ve got things to get back to.” You tried not to get snappy with him, anything at the raptor paddock that warranted a call was bound to be important, but you still didn’t like that it was interrupting.

“I could. Or, I can make lying to Barry and telling him we got in a fight and I needed time to cool off worth the time. Unless one of the girls eat someone I doubt he’ll call again.”

“Go ahead and jinx it why don’t you.” You responded, crossing your arms over your chest and glowering at him.

“My phone is off princess.” Maybe he shouldn’t have done that but he really didn’t feel like a phone call in the middle of something. “You’re sexy when you get pissed off. Maybe you ought to take that sorry excuse for a pair of panties off before I’m forced to do it myself.” Psh, some threat. Wasn’t like your bra was at risk, just a little scrap of underwear you could replace like nothing. Hell you had a drawer full.

“Why don’t you get over here and make me,” You responded, lying back on the bed with your torso held up by your arms. “Not much you can do with all that clothes on anyway. Me on the other hand,” You continued, repositioning to slip your hand inside the panties. “Well I can do quite a lot with myself right now.” You liked the predatory look on his face as he watched you. “See, now we’re talking,” You laughed, beckoning him over with your wet fingers once he’d lost the shirt and that vest that you hated so much. “Like that?” You questioned when he took you fingers in to his mouth.

“You’re going to be trouble. Delicious trouble.”

“Might as well be my middle name,” You mused back, kneeling on the edge of the bed to undo those tight ass jeans. “Mmm, just how I like them,” You grinned, pushing the offending pants down further and taking the tip of him in your mouth as you sank down on your hands and knees for balance.

“I think you’ve had enough fun,” He returned, pulling away from you. You sat back up on your knees and pouted at him. “Close your eyes and behave and maybe I’ll have a treat for you.”

“If by treat you mean your dick, I suppose I could do that,” You laughed, lying back and putting a hand over your eyes. You could hear him move, feel his weight when it hovered over you and a small shift of your leg was more than enough to tell you he’d lost what else he was wearing.

“I think I told you what would happen if you didn’t take these off,” You heard him mumbled in your ear, his fingers snaking under the thin material at the side of your panties. You grinned when he ripped them off with a sharp tug.

“I think they were ruined anyway. Stop teasing,” You whine as a hand slid up to you breast. When you parted your legs he was tempted to keep playing with you anyway but fuck were you wet, and the way your hands drifted up above your head. The temptation in front of him was plenty inviting enough to have him press himself against you and pin your hands above your head. What little your eyes had started opening fluttered back shut when his lips came down against yours, claiming them for his own. You could feel the weight of him resting against your thigh. “Can I have my treat now?”

“This treat?” He teased, pressing his tip against your opening “I don’t know, you sure you can take it?”

“I sure as hell want to,” You responded, running your fingers down his back when he released your arms.

“So fucking wet,” He teased, rubbing against your slit until you started whining. Your nails dug in to his back as all at once he took you, his hand holding your shoulder keeping the force from sliding you up the bed. He was so thick, filled you so well that you felt like you might burst. It didn’t take much to break the threadbare resistance he was using to keep from pounding in to you, just a moan of his name and shifting your hips down against him and he pulled back just long enough to confused your nerve endings before slamming back in to you.

“Fuck Owen,” You gasped “Just like that.” Your muscles may have been protesting at the use but he felt so fucking good, stretching every inch of your channel to accommodate him, claiming you in such a way that you were sure you’d still be feeling it at the end of the week. You were grateful to have moved to your bedroom, the space of your bed giving you ample room to lock your legs around Owen’s waist. Owen wanted to be a little more concerned that he was hurting you but the screams and shrieks coming out of your mouth were definitely not from pain, not when you kept throwing in your little ‘yeah baby’ or your little demands of more, faster, harder, mmh right there. No if you wanted it rough he was more than happy to give you what you wanted.

“Who’s your fucking alpha,” He growled in your ear, not entirely sure where the demand had come from, god but the way it made you clench around him.

“You are,” You gasped

“Ah ah, eyes on me,” He demanded, gripping his fingers in to your hip and taking the shriek it elicited as further encouragement. “Who’s your alpha?”

“Fuck! OWEN!” You managed to scream before his lips pressed down against yours, your contracting muscles milking his release from him. You would’ve been just fine staying like that a while, Owen still between your legs, his breathless pants against your neck that turned in to soft kisses. You let out a soft groan when he finally withdrew from you, the action leaving your body feeling remarkably empty on top of completely spent. It stung a little when he left you under the covers and got up, some part of you thinking now that you’d both fucked off that pent up lust he’d just carry on and leave. You relaxed when he only made to close and lock your bedroom door. “Looking good there Grady,” You laughed, noticing the impressive scratch marks you’d left on his back.

“You should take a look in the mirror baby,” He returned, joining you again in the bed and wrapping an arm around you after you curled up against him. Baby, you didn’t pay much attention to Owen’s personal life but you did know that baby wasn’t something he threw around to just anyone.

“If any of my neighbors are home they probably hate me, but after that I really can’t be bothered to care. I’ve never come that hard in my fucking life.”

“Plenty more where that came from.”

“I hope that’s a promise, just like, after a nap and refueling. After that I am all fucking yours.”

“I’ll hold you to it.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That alternate version I mentioned that is super NSFW. You miss nothing if you don’t read this part but it was in my head and I needed to write it. Not the full story, you’ll have to read the actual Love/Hate for that. That one’s a bit fluffier, this one is just filthy.  
> Some distinctly dominant Owen getting some payback and having more than a little fun while he does.

“I’m not trying to play games Owen, I’m trying to apologize,” You tried again, kneeling down in front of him. His words hurt, you couldn’t deny that. You didn’t like having him snap at you like that, not when you were taking a huge step away from what you normally would’ve done. Normal you also wouldn’t in a million years have admitted that a large part of your problem was that at some point you’d developed feelings for him that weren’t hate or disdain. It hurt that you hurt him and it hurt like hell that he was that upset with you. “Just tell me what to do to try and make this up to you and I’ll do it. Whatever it is. Anything you want, just tell me what to do to make you not hate me.”  
Anything. He shouldn’t. He should just tell you that it’s fine and leave it at that but god if he couldn’t think of a thousand things to try and get you to do. It wasn’t helping that you were right there on your knees in front of him making all the blood rush from the rest of his body straight to his cock. He felt like an ass for calling you a bitch years ago but he had no problem looking down at you contemplating telling you exactly what he thought you should do with that smart mouth of yours. You’d called him a pig more than once, it was certainly accurate based on the train of thought he was stuck in. He wondered if you even noticed how god damn hard he was.  
“Get up.” Part of Owen felt distinctly like he was on the fast track for getting slapped again and actually deserving it this time, especially when he stood up. He could tell by the way the look on your face changed that you weren’t nearly oblivious enough to miss the glaring erection now. “Get up and bend over the desk.” Fuck how his cock twitched when you actually started to stand.  
Whether it was the authority in his voice or the sudden ache in your core, you forced your body to stand. You should have slapped him for trying to take advantage of the situation, to try and cover up his lack of self-control by acting like this was how you could make up for slapping him earlier. He would deserve it this time and if that tone in his voice hadn’t set you off more than noticing the hard on he was sporting you probably would’ve done it. You’d admitted a long time ago that everything else aside, Owen was absolutely sex on two wonderfully muscular legs. Instead of trying to get yourself some of that, you started off the relationship by calling him a self-absorbed twat, thus beginning an age of screaming matches.  
You hadn’t immediately picked up on it when Owen had been staring down at you but you got the distinct feeling now that Owen intended to make you scream a different kind of hoarse. Your breathing hitched when he decided you weren’t moving fast enough and positioned you himself with your hands supporting your body on the desk and your ass jutting out. Whatever Owen had planned, his phone vibrating on the desk momentarily distracted him.  
“For the record,” He muttered in your ear as he leaned down to check his phone. I’m leaving, double check the pen before you go. “I don’t hate you.” He was deliberately teasing you, standing just close enough that you got the faint feeling of his erection against the side of your leg. “Anything?” Owen questioned softly. He needed you to be clear that he wasn’t doing this to try and manipulate sex out of you in exchange for his forgiveness any more than he was going to take this farther than you were okay with going.  
“Anything.” You responded softly, still contemplating what his phone had told him. The thought kept you occupied as he moved away and you heard the lock on the door. When he came back the backs of his fingers slid down you side, stopping just short of where the lower half of your body still stuck out. You cried out when the other hand came down, stinging your ass even through your jeans and panties. The force of it left you panting as his hand groped where it had just connected.  
“Ah ah, if you can’t keep quiet I’ll find something else for that smart mouth of yours to do.” He’d more than paid you back for the slap you’d got in, but the way you squirmed around…  
“Is that a promise?” You questioned defiantly, moving to turn back to him only to have your torso pressed down against the desk. You had to bite your lip to keep from giving him the satisfaction of noise when his hand came down to mark the other side of your ass. You heard a pleased mumble from Owen as you shifted around. Seemed that you were both enjoying this little game. “Do it again.” You let out a gasp when he jerked you back against him, reaching a hand around to your front instead to press it between your legs.  
Owen wasn’t sure if you were asking for more to egg him on or because you actually liked it but either way he wasn’t in the mood to continue, at least not today. No, he had more mutually enjoyable things he planned to do to you with everyone gone and the door locked. It was a good thing at that, he sure as hell wouldn’t have been able to behave himself long when you started grinding back against him or with the way you bucked against him when he pressed his hand more firmly against you.  
You whined when he removed his hand from between your legs and took a step back from you. Regaining your footing without the support of Owen’s body you turned to pout at him. Before you could even properly look at his face or take note of the smirk gracing his lips you were pressed back against the desk, scattering quite a few of the papers in the process. His lips locked down on yours as he teased your body through your clothes, snaking his hands underneath your shirt until they groped at your breasts through the thin bra. The hands moved just enough to grab the collar of your shirt from the inside before tearing it open.  
You pulled his hands down before he had the chance to destroy your bra as well and they drifted down to jerk open your jeans. When his lips drifted away from your and down your neck you took the opportunity to try and catch your breath. You were still panting for air when one of Owen’s hands slid underneath you to pop open the clasps of your bra before tossing it and your shirt somewhere across the office. You felt a mumble of appreciation against your skin as he tested the weight of your breasts in his hands.  
“We should have angry hate sex more often,” You tried to tease, pouting again when he growled and pulled away from you. Pushing yourself off the desk you growled back at him before pulling him down by his shirt. As you jerked the buttons open you could feel him biting at your lips but refusing to touch you otherwise. Once you’d tugged off his upper layers you slid your hands down to jerk his pants open as well. “Don’t try and act like you don’t still want to fuck me all over your desk Owen, your dick says otherwise,” You shot, rubbing him through the sinfully tight jeans. The groan he let out as he bucked against your hand was more than enough encouragement to have you pushing down the barriers between you and what you were after.  
The sight made your legs weak and had a renewed throb starting up between your legs at the promise of his gloriously thick cock. You locked eyes with Owen before sinking back down to your knees and circling your tongue around the tip of his cock. You watched the shiver go up his body as a groan fled his lips. His eyes clenched shut as you moved, taking him in to your mouth while your hand ran along the underside of his cock. Teasing, you pulled back, swirling your tongue around the tip again as you looked up at him. You were surprised to see him shaking his head.  
Wonderful as it felt to have your mouth wrapped around him, Owen had full intention of lasting longer than a quick blow job and there was no way in hell he’d last with you looking up at him like that with his cock in your mouth. You took the hint well enough and stood back up, he could taste a hint of himself on your lips when you kissed him. The little squeak you made when his own hand found its way inside your pants made his cock twitch in anticipation. He used the other hand to push down your jeans and wet panties, giving the previous hand more room to glide over your slick entrance. You cried out, bucking in to him as two thick fingers slid their way inside you.  
When he backed you up to the desk again you used the stability to kick your shoes and bottoms the rest of the way off, leaving your legs free as your upper half dropped back against the surface of the desk. Taking a moment to kick away his own clothes Owen took the opportunity to replace his fingers, leaving a sticky trail of your own arousal up your body to your breast as his mouth closed around your clit. While Owen knew that everyone else was gone, you didn’t and at that point you didn’t even care if someone could hear your moans. You tried to press your body further against Owen’s mouth only to have his arms wrap around your thighs and hold you in place while his tongue dipped inside your wet heat.  
“Owen!” Screaming his name succeeded only in further encouraging him, tightening his grip on your thighs as your walls clenched around his tongue. You were so close you could taste it and as quickly as he’d taken you into his mouth your legs were released and his mouth was back on yours, filling your mouth with combined taste of Owen and your own arousal. You could feel the full weight of his member resting on your leg, teasing you. “Fuck me already,” You muttered, biting at his lips. The sounds of more papers scattering loosed a laugh when you momentarily considered the mess that the office had to be in at this point. You felt him shifting, lining himself up with you before his hands gripped the edge of the desk on either side of your head and a sharp thrust seated him inside you, obliterating any other thoughts.  
Stars clouded your vision as Owen hovered above you, barely fighting the desire to immediately fuck you in to the desk in favor of giving your body time to adjust to the sudden intrusion. You could feel him shifting, trying to find the restraint. You didn’t want restraint, you wanted to feel this for the rest of the week and keep it as a reminder. All it took to break his threadbare restraint was a quick shift of your hips and the moan of his name. Your body protested, nerves confusing themselves at the removal of the thick pressure that was almost immediately brought back when his hips slammed back in to yours and leaving you screaming his name again.  
“Fuck,” You panted, locking your legs behind him. “Just like that baby,” you groaned again as he locked an arm behind you to keep you in place. Your muscles screamed in protest, unused to such vigorous use. You couldn’t even name a time that you’d ever been this vocal for anyone but each thrust pushed you closer to the edge his mouth had left you on and farther from caring about anything but how good he felt in you, how unbelievably sexy this dominating as fuck side of Owen was. Sure he was a dominant personality when he was fully dressed but this was something else altogether.  
“Who’s your fucking alpha?!” His rough voice demanded, causing your walls to clench around him. Neither of you would be able to hear that word again without being brought back to Owen fucking you into the desk.  
“You are!” You cried out, eyes clenching shut of their own volition.  
“Eyes on me!” He commanded, removing his hand from the desk to grasp your breast instead; your shriek only sought to encourage him more. “Who’s your god damn alpha?!” His eyes, his hand, it was all more than you could take.  
“Owen!” You screamed out, your release absolutely dizzying. You felt his lips close on yours, his roar of release echoing against you as you felt the hot streams of his seed filling you. Your body trembled between Owen and the desk as his hand moved to caress your side. You were sure that you probably could’ve fallen asleep just like that, splayed across a desk with Owen still inside you and your legs still loosely wrapped around him. Neither of you were in any great hurry to move, you were just as content to let him keep planting kisses on your neck even if it was a bizarre change of affection from what he’d just done with you. It took his hand sliding down the outside of your leg to get you to bother lowering them, that alone warned you that you’d be feeling this little tryst for a while.  
You offered a small grin when he withdrew from you, feeling your combined release seeping from your sore body. You felt remarkably empty with Owen gone from you, even though you could still feel him standing between your splayed legs, his hands still roaming the rest of your body. You were still half waiting for all the affection to die down when his hands slid under your back, pulling you so you were finally sitting up, albeit leaning heavily against his shoulder.  
As much as you would’ve liked to have given Owen some credit for recognizing that you were exhausted, you probably couldn’t have been more obvious about it. Still, you appreciated being moved to the stability of the chair and his bare ass while he hunted down scattered articles of clothing in the office that looked like a tornado had come through. He sported some impressive scratches on his back that you only vaguely recalled putting there  
“Looking good Grady,” You laughed as he leaned down to grab the last few things that he hadn’t tossed up on the desk, including your wrecked shirt. You’d have given him shit for bothering to get anything off the floor in the first place but you weren’t going to do it and it was bad enough the small office probably reeked of sex. Didn’t need to leave everything scattered on the floor or uh…that. “Throw them away,” You scolded, leaning over to grab your panties off the desk and delicately pull them back on while you ignore the eyebrow wiggling you were getting. “No leaving evidence on your half-finished paperwork.”  
“Barry’s half-finished paperwork,” Owen corrected with a laugh  
“Even better, I bet he’d love to find that tomorrow. Come in, desk is twice as much a disaster as it was before, the office smells like sex and something is all over his paperwork. I’m sure everyone already figured it out from the noise, but I would like to keep a little mystery.”  
“No one’s here, Barry was the last one out and he left before you even got your spanking. I wouldn’t have done anything if I thought everyone I worked with was going to hear,” He replied, kissing the side of your jaw. You were unmistakably relieved that the only ones there were the two of you and the raptors, who couldn’t have told even if they wanted to. But somehow, the thought that he was looking out for everyone else not knowing what the two of you did was nicer to know, so was knowing that he still hadn’t gotten sick of being affectionate even if you were sure you were probably covered with his little marks. “If you scream like that when you think people are around to hear it…”  
“I was well past caring who might be able to hear me. You’re decidedly sexy when you get all dominant like that. Alpha.” You got a kick out of watching the momentary freeze as he glanced back at you from pulling his pants on.  
“You’re lucky I just picked all this shit up or you’d have your pretty little ass bent over this desk again.”  
“Don’t tempt me Grady, you might just be worth not being able to walk the rest of the week.”  
“Quit that Grady shit and get dressed, I didn’t say I was done with you yet.” God you hoped that was a promise. Getting your jeans on when your legs felt like jello was a feat but there was the small matter of your shirt being torn down the front and entirely useless.  
“Fucking prick,” You grumbled when he laughed and threw his vest to you. You hated that vest and he fucking knew it. Even that only narrowly functioned to cover yourself with, not that you weren’t sure he couldn’t care less that it left an ample view of your cleavage. You were also sure it wouldn’t really be on long enough to matter anyway. “Hey uh, Owen?” The promise of more sex was nice but there was still just that one little thing poking at your thoughts.  
“Yeah baby?” Well that settled that question. You’d known him long enough to know that baby was reserved for one person and one person alone.  
“That was some pretty hot hate sex,” Eh, better than being redundant and asking what the hell you were now.  
“Kind of need to hate the other person to have hate sex with them babe. Don’t think it works reversed.”  
“Suppose that’s true,” You conceded, grinning when he lifted you out of the chair. “Suppose you should also seriously consider taking me back to your place. I think I’ve got a few more apologies left in me.” Plenty to have him carting you off to his bungalow for another ‘screaming match’.


	4. Chapter 3 pt 2

If someone had told you ages ago that getting over your ‘hatred’ of Owen Grady would turn out like this, you might just have never started fighting with the man in the first place. You still had to admit now that he really wasn’t that bad. He was dominating as hell when it came to the bedroom…or wherever you were when the mood struck, but it wasn’t like he couldn’t also be the sweetest man on the planet. It was a weird combination for you sometimes, the nights you’d go to bed with marks from his fingers forming on your hips and wake up to kisses on your neck and a much gentler time around. Sometimes it was reversed and your wake-up call was much more abrupt but in all honesty you didn’t care how it went as long as it kept being as amazing as it had been.

It hadn’t even been the sex that had caught you off guard, you’d thought from day one that Owen looked like he’d be nothing if not great in bed. What had thrown you was that it wasn’t just sex, Owen had damn near thrown a fit when you essentially implied as much. But no, what Owen had in mind was more than just being fiery fuck buddies. He liked to take you out, keep you in, whatever, if the night ended with sex it ended with sex as long as he got to show you that you meant more to him than as a piece of ass. It worked of course, you both knew that you’d have let him get it any time of the day but he still took the time to take you out to do something you enjoyed or just make you dinner and let you go off about your day. The only downside was that you had less of a reason for getting mad at him for defending you now that he wasn’t just that stupid ass hat, he was your stupid ass hat boyfriend. To his amusement that also involved you getting to flip the fuck out on people on his behalf.

Owen got way more of a kick out of dating you than he probably should have. Of course you hadn’t calmed down any, which he was plenty happy with. He got to get away with being defensive of you, and in return he let you go off on any girls getting too flirty with him, or anyone that was irritating him, or anyone that you perceived was bothering him in anyway. It was probably a good thing the two of you didn’t directly work together even if the girls would probably get a hell of a kick out of having you around all the time. But you working with him would probably just get one of both of you fired, not that your extracurricular use of the office wouldn’t get you both in trouble anyway. If anyone else had noticed the way you’d show up around the times that everyone else left they didn’t say anything. He was sure that Barry was aware but you both knew he wasn’t going to rat you out for it so long as you didn’t ruin any more of his paperwork and didn’t make it too obvious.

Owen was also glad that his coworkers didn’t reference him as the alpha because every time he heard that word it just made him think of you and had all his blood rushing south. You knew that all too well and more frequently than not made full use of it. Some days you were a little too full of it to put up with his dominating alpha game, but most times you went for it wholeheartedly. Even if you didn’t it got Owen off just as much when you fought back and refused to just submit. It just happened to end up meaning most occasions that there were a few more scratches and hickeys to hide for the both of you and gratitude that he didn’t have neighbors. Regardless, most times the system the two of you had worked out ended up working fairly well…most times.

“Would you lay off?! We both have to go to work and in case you forgot, I have to go halfway across the island to get to work! I don’t have time to screw around I’m going to end up late as it is.” You weren’t sure what the point of yelling at him was, he only took you getting pissed off as encouragement, but there was one thing that was sure to get him to let you finish getting dressed. “And if you make me late, I have to stay later to make up for it which means no time for me to come see you later.” Once he released you with a grumble, you were quick to throw on the rest of your clothes, grab your bag and make for the door, stopping only to double back for a quick kiss goodbye. “See you later Alpha!”

“Fucking brat,” Owen muttered after you, retreating to the shower glad that he lived so close to the paddock or he’d probably end up late as hell. If you weren’t starting to end up late more frequently than you should he’d have drug you right back inside and said the hell with work all together. As it was he was ready to just ask you to actually move in with him as often as you were there. It wouldn’t save you time getting to your job but it would save you from the effort of going back and forth between your places for clothes and whatnot. So maybe he didn’t have the biggest place in the world but you always seemed to like it there well enough, and you’d said before you didn’t mind the longer drive because it gave you time to just think. That would have to wait at the very least until you weren’t in the mood to yell at him some more, even if he did have it coming.

You were still laughing to yourself when you got to work. You knew exactly what calling him alpha did to Owen. Today you considered it payback for him being so difficult about letting you go to work. Any other day it was just you antagonizing him or using your surefire way to get positively ravished. But any time you used it without the intention of being fucked you had to leave the area before he got ahold of you. This morning you had the benefit of him being half asleep and still in bed while you were halfway out the door or you would’ve needed to explain why you missed work again and showed up the next day with fresh marks all over your neck. If it wouldn’t probably get you fired the explanation would be hilarious just for the look on their face when you told them that you missed work because your boyfriend drug you back to bed and wouldn’t let you out until neither of you could walk straight.

In all honesty though, while your relationship with Owen wasn’t as all around fulfilling when you’d just been screaming at each other, it might have been taking less of a toll on your jobs before. Most times Owen was less late than you were because you had neighbors so you usually ended up at his place and he was close to the raptor paddock. You on the other hand had to not only get out of bed and away from Owen but get back to the park and hope that you’d remembered clean clothes before you’d gone to Owen’s in the first place. More than once you’d left and realized that you actually didn’t and ended up even later because you couldn’t show up to work in shorts and a tank top. Your boss wasn’t sure if they preferred hearing about you getting in screaming matches with Owen or you ending up late to work and in varying capacities. Most days they were probably ready to transfer you elsewhere and let you be someone else’s issue.

You were still hard pressed to really mind any of it. Yes it probably detrimentally affected your job performance and what your boss thought of you when you showed up an hour and a half late with hickeys on your neck and a noticeable limp in your already delicate walk. Yes it was talking a toll on your wardrobe every time Owen got too impatient with your clothes and settled for tearing them off you, even if he did almost always replace everything he shredded. Yes anyone that had noticed the change in the two of you probably thought you got together for nothing but rough hate sex but you didn’t care. You didn’t feel the need to justify or explain yourself to anyone and you did your best to show up on time and do your job. You enjoyed being with Owen whether it was one of the days or nights where things got rough, the nights when you just made love or the nights you didn’t do anything at all.

In public you’d been very clear with Owen that if he pulled that dominating alpha crap with you that you’d go off on him. Being like that with him was exclusively reserved for private moments, in public it was the same balance that had always been there. Owen understood that perfectly and aside from the times one or both of you ended up late there was a very clear distinction between your love life and everything else. You wouldn’t admit to him how much you hated having to leave in the morning, how much being with him had made you dissatisfied with everything else and wishing that you could be closer with him more often. You hadn’t been joking when you said being late meant having to make it up later and late nights hadn’t been rare before either. More than once you’d had to remind Owen that most times the late nights you spent together weren’t the reason you ended up staying late at work.

It was the downside of a relationship especially when neither one of you worked short hours and lived on pretty much opposite ends of the island. Some days finding time for each other was easy, other days you got home and fell in to be completely exhausted hoping you remembered to call the other before sleep took over. Days off rarely overlapped even when you tried to make them do so resulting in you having Owen sitting in your office until he left to go make you a nice dinner or you hanging around the paddock while he worked. You were however looking forward to a little surprise for Owen, which had lately been leaving you feeling a bit bad for not telling him. Clerical work was usually a pretty solid schedule but sometimes they had to change things a bit, alternate anyone they had doing the work at actual paddocks and just go through everything and verify that everything was right. When they did that it meant some days off, paid and at least a week which you were thrilled for. A full week minimum of not having to worry about being late for work or fitting at least some phone time in. If you got lucky it might be longer. Needless to say your office buddies hadn’t stopped teasing you and making some comments about what they were sure you’d be spending your time off doing. They weren’t wrong either.

One thing you and Owen had always been sure to do was never make any promises about seeing each other. One of you promised to come see the other that night, the other got their hopes up about it and if something happened at work one or both parties just ended up disappointed. It was exactly why you hadn’t told him that morning that you’d see him tonight. You had to get everything finished to be ready for the other team to go through everything so best case scenario you had time when you got out to go home, pack a bag that would hold you through the next week and come out. Worst case you got out late and completely exhausted and fell asleep on your couch without getting anything done. You’d just as happily take a middle ground where you got to stop home, pack a bag and go to Owen’s. You didn’t need extra time, just enough that you weren’t falling asleep at the wheel. Then you could show up and surprise Owen with what you thought was the fantastic news that he could have you all to himself for the next week or so.

You may have had something to look forward to that was getting you through the day, Owen was more and more wishing that he’d never gotten out of bed. Just about everything after you’d texted him to let him know you weren’t unreasonably late for work had been crap. The crowning jewel of his shitty day was finding out that Hoskins was going to be coming out again for an as of yet undecided amount of time but Owen knew better than to think he’d be there a few hours and then be gone. The last time he’d pulled the practically unannounced visit bullshit he’d been there almost a week. It was guaranteed to make everything difficult and grind any progress with the girls to a halt. They didn’t like when Hoskins was around and more often than not they outright refused to listen when he was.

The other major downside of Hoskins showing up was that it was guaranteed to put Owen in a foul mood. Some of the nastiest screaming matches he’d ever gotten in with you had been after he’d made the mistake of going out after a visit instead of staying home. He’d never admitted the reason behind it and you’d never asked why some of the arguments got so much nastier than other. That didn’t exactly work now, he couldn’t just ignore you until Hoskins left and he calmed down again any more than he could lie about why he was so agitated. Right now he’d count himself lucky to just go home and find out that you’d be too busy for at least the next few days. He could tell you that it was fine and you’d just talk on the phone.

Your luck was Owen’s misfortune. Thanks to having not only one but two coworkers that were long since finished with anything they had to finish, you all teamed up on what you had left and you actually left early. You didn’t often bother with lingerie; it was never on you long enough to be worth the effort or it would just get ripped off. You did have a few pieces that you’d bought before you were dating Owen, just for the sake of occasionally feeling like lounging around in something sexy. Just as a little celebration of having a good stretch of time to spend with Owen you grabbed a satin and lace slip to bring along. You weren’t surprised that Owen wasn’t home when you got there, on a good day he’d still have probably been at the paddock and since he wasn’t necessarily expecting you at all let alone this early he’d be in no hurry to get home.

When Owen finally did get home, later than he’d have liked, he was half surprised to see your jeep. Sure he’d been hoping you’d be too swamped with work to be around but you’d actually mentioned having quite a bit to finish. Either way you were obviously here and he sure as hell wasn’t going to tell you to leave because he’d had a long day. Your bag next to the door threw him off more than anything, sure you brought clothes with you sometimes but never quite that much, maybe a day or two’s worth at most. Were you taking his advice and actually planning on leaving things here? The next mystery was where the hell you were at, unless you’d found a great hiding place you didn’t actually seem to be in the bungalow and it made him wonder if he’d wandered past you on his way inside. The message that appeared on the screen of his phone didn’t help his confusion any.

Go ahead and get cleaned up, I’ve got dinner tonight. You look like you’ve had a long day. So obviously you were around, when he walked in you must’ve been in the trailer getting ready to make dinner. While he would’ve liked to have just sat with you for a little while first but it was a nice feeling knowing he had you to take care of him after a rough day. It might not happen every day but it was still nice and he’d have to show you his appreciation later assuming you weren’t just stopping over for dinner. The hot shower was probably longer than it needed to be but it did wonders to help him relax. He was still wound up enough that he didn’t hear you come inside and only barely managed to keep himself from jumping when he felt your hands on his bare shoulders and your lips press against the base of his neck.

“Having fun hiding from me?” He teased, letting you nudge him to sit on the edge of the bed with you behind him.

“Isn’t my fault you didn’t look for me,” You laughed back to him, smiling at the soft groan he let out when you started massaging his shoulders. “Rough day?”

“Something like that, didn’t think I’d be coming home to you waiting around for me.”

“I got some help from some bored coworkers, got everything finished up early so I thought I’d come over and surprise you with dinner.”

“You’re one hell of a woman you know that?” How the hell he wound up with you as his girlfriend was absolutely beyond him. He knew that most women wouldn’t want to have so much hassle just to see their boyfriend, wouldn’t want to share his affection with a pack of raptors, and wouldn’t be waiting around for him to get back from work. The part of his brain permanently trapped in the gutter reminded him that other women probably wouldn’t be up for that side of the relationship when he could get a little wound up, dominating and rough, but the sex wasn’t why he loved you. He loved you because of the other things, because you were willing to work with the rough hours you both had and his occasionally foul moods. You didn’t mind the days he was too fed up with people to want to do anything but sit at home.

"You're just saying that so I keep the back rub,” You teased, running your fingers through his hair as he leaned back against you.

“What are you wearing?” Owen questioned, temporarily distracted from his original intent to correct your little teasing by the fact that he felt more skin against his than anything else when he leaned back against you.

“Something nice,” You responded, grinning down at him and laughing when he reached an arm back to touch you.

“I didn’t know you owned lingerie.”

“A little bit, I don’t usually wear it around you since you have a penchant for tearing my clothes off me.”

“Did I forget my own birthday or something?” Not that the two of you didn’t do nice things for each other, but you were over before he’d ever gotten home, apparently waiting for him in what felt like some slinky lingerie and proceeded to cook him dinner in said lingerie. And then there was that damned good back rub you’d just given him, it was a bit more than usual.

“I’m not allowed to make you dinner once in a while?”

“Make me dinner in lingerie and give me a back rub. Just feels like it’s supposed to be a special occasion and I forgot it. I know it isn’t our anniversary.”

“Right now just accept it as me wanting to surprise you and be the one doing all the nice things for once, I always let you spoil me.”

“I get the feeling the lingerie isn’t the last surprise.”

“It isn’t, and I will tell you after dinner.” He was being suspiciously well behaved considering there were times you could look at him a certain way and he’d have you pinned against the nearest semi-solid surface. Yet here you were with him half naked and you in nothing but the slip and he hadn’t even bothered to turn around and look at you. “Close your eyes.” Hey, if he wasn’t going to try and get a peak you’d play the game a little longer. Maybe the short trench coat and heels were a little overboard, and seemed like a waste when you thought Owen would’ve pounced on you the second he realized you were almost naked, but he was giving you an opportunity for another change of pace.

It wasn't like you didn't trust Owen, but you didn't trust him not to peak when he knew you were playing games with him. Once you’d peaked your head around to see that he’d actually closed his eyes you got out from behind him, grabbed the coat and heels and went back to the kitchen with the promise you’d be back when the food was done and he could open his eyes in the meantime. You didn’t expect to come back in to find him sleeping. Given that dinner could very easily be reheated and taste just as good you considered letting him sleep but a better idea came to mind and didn’t involve your little dress up having to go to waste.

“Owen,” You called from the doorway, as expected he didn’t as much as stir. “Owen!” The louder call was enough to startle him awake, almost as much as seeing you standing in the doorway with the short trench hiding all but just the slightest hint of lace and stilettos that he was absolutely sure he’d never seen you wear let alone knew you owned. As a matter of fact, he’d seen pretty much every article of clothing you own, aside from apparently this, and the highest ‘heel’ you had was a pair of wedges that you occasionally wore when he took you out. Where the hell you’d been hiding this very little ensemble didn’t really matter much to him. It was sexy as hell, turned him on beyond belief and made him throw any plans of not doing anything with you right out the window.

Having Owen stare at you had you suddenly uncomfortable, exposed and uncertain of yourself. It was funny given that you hadn’t been any of those things that first day, unaware that no one else was around and screaming his name like it didn’t matter anyway. It hadn’t mattered when he’d taken you back to his place with nothing covering your bra clad breasts but his vest that allowed a more than ample view. But there was something about this moment that made you question what made you think to do this and why you even thought Owen would enjoy it. That he was sitting up with his weight resting on his elbows, a dark look in his eyes and an erection straining against his jeans wasn’t missed by you however. It was enough to embolden you to take it a little farther and take a step back out the door. 

“Dinner’s done, thought you’d want to eat before it gets cold.” Hey, he didn’t know what you made or that whether or not the food got cold didn’t actually matter. What Owen did know was that there was no way in hell either one of you were going to eat dinner in the immediate future. You sure as hell weren’t about to have the chance to hide from him again either.

“You better get your ass back in this room and get over here.” This could go one of two ways depending on how you responded and you knew him plenty well enough to know that. You could get smart with him, walk outside anyway knowing he’d be off the bed and following you before you got far. Or there was another option. “Take it off,” He commanded again once you were standing in front of the bed. He had half a mind to tear off everything you were wearing and pin you underneath him, to the point that he had to remind himself to let you have some of your fun for once. It was a game of wills and restraint when you took your time undoing the strap on that damned coat. You knew it was driving him out of his mind and he knew that’s why you were doing it.

“Like that Alpha?” You murmured in his ear, straddling his lap once you’d dropped the coat to the floor. He was so far past turned on that he felt like he was about to cum in his pants like a god damned teenager. Fuck if he didn’t wish he’d have just skipped the jeans, but then he’d have missed that fucking glint in your eyes when you undid them and slid your hand inside to play with him before sliding them down his hips to free his straining cock.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Owen mumbled as you backed away from him, receiving only your mouth wrapping around him as an answer. As much as he loved the feeling of your mouth on his cock he absolutely hated it. In the time you’d been together you had successfully given him a blow job on not one single occasion. He rarely had the restraint to let you continue long before he had you underneath him and in all honesty he’d much rather bury himself inside you than be in your mouth anyway. You’d always relinquished control after a little bit, sucked him just enough to wind him up.

This time you had no intentions of letting Owen have control back, you knew damn well he preferred just about everything else to letting you suck his dick but this time you were going to finish the job. As much as your body was screaming for the attention, to be teased until you screamed, you were determined. That determination was about all that kept you going, while you undeniably loved having his thick length in you at every possible chance, your mouth couldn’t quite accommodate it as well as your nether regions could. In attempted preparation for the one day you might finally get him to let you continue, produce had frequently been used. Close enough size at least and you could very clearly see if you accidentally got rough with the teeth.

Regardless, your mouth could only open and relax so much so you utilized your hands and moved your mouth frequently. The way he groaned as you stroked the underside of his cock served as encouragement as much as the way he bucked in to your mouth did. You grinned up at him as you ran your tongue across the head, pumping him with your hands. The look in his eyes told you just how badly he wanted he wanted to have you under him and you got a vague enjoyment from the look of impatient irritation that flashed when you shook your head. Owen could have his way with you later, you were sure he would more than once in fact, but right now it was your turn to have your way with him. The sound that tore from his throat when you took in as much of him as you could had you laughing around his cock.

You took your time with him, relishing the way he would tense as you locked eyes with him pressing at the back of your throat, the taste of his pre-cum as it leaked from his cock and the way his hand gently knotted in your hair. He didn’t make any move to direct your pace, more often than not just resting his hand on the back of your neck or stroking your hair. It was good encouragement from the man who swore up and down that you going down on him had no point and he didn’t really enjoy it anyway. You got the sneaking suspicion he’d either been given shitty blow jobs or just hadn’t had one. You wouldn’t be surprised, his girth worked the muscles in your jaw and had them feeling sore but his groaning was more than worth some aching later on. Owen was no more a quick blow than he was a quick fuck, vocal as he was being you needed to employ something a little extra than fondling him and finding a different place to suck. He looked down at you when your hands largely stilled and your mouth moved just the slightest bit away from his cock, fully expecting you to claim that your mouth was tired and he could have his way with you now, not that that he thought he’d do anything other than immediately cum the second he was in you. Instead, your hand slid along his length and your thumb pressed against the underside of it as you grinned up at him again.

“Tired already?” He panted, failing miserably to find that smart ass tone to his voice.

“Uh uh. I was just thinking about how bad I want you to cum in my mouth,” You returned, spurred on by the way he twitched in your hand. “Cum for me Alpha,” You continued, immediately enclosing him again with your mouth. Your request echoed through his head as continued, the words driving him to release as your eyes locked with his. When you felt the first steam of liquid you sunk back down, keeping him right at the back of your throat while your hand pumped where your mouth couldn’t reached. “Good Alpha,” You rewarded, sitting back on your legs as you wiped away any drops that may have escaped your mouth before licking them from your finger.

From the way you were sitting and the way your legs were parted just the slightest Owen could see past the tiny slip and see the wet gleam of your pussy. Just as soon as he could catch his breath, god would he be all over you. For now he had to settle for motioning you towards him and getting you next to him again. He loved the smug little look on your face as you held yourself up with your elbow, lying on your side and just grinning at him.

“You know I think you swore once you didn’t even enjoy me sucking you off,” You teased, drawing patterns on his chest with your fingers. “Sure tasted like you enjoyed yourself.” The way he pulled you in until your lips were on his was almost like Owen doubted you, the way his tongue claimed your mouth like he wanted to taste for himself. If the soft groan was anything to go by he was enjoying the taste of himself in your mouth. You couldn’t fault him for that, you got a perverse enjoyment out of it when he’d kiss you and the taste of your slickness was still filling his mouth. “If you’re good and admit how much you liked being in my mouth like that you can have me however you want the rest of the night.”

“You’ll let me anyway and you know it.” Of course you would, you’d made yourself beyond horny getting Owen off, which you were sure he’d seen when you’d still been sitting in front of him with your legs left intentionally parted. Seeing his member laying heavy against his stomach still slick with your saliva wasn’t making you any less turned on either. “But I might’ve been wrong.”

“Wrong about what hmm?” You teased, giggling softly when has hand slid up the back of the slip.

“Wasn’t so bad letting you blow me.” Owen conceded “Still not where I prefer being but better than I expected.” That was the best you were getting from him, he’d enjoyed the blow job, but not nearly as much as he enjoyed the sex. He was still hoping that now that he’d let you get him off with your mouth once you’d let it go.

“Better than expected! That’s all I get?! Did you hear the noises that you were making?!”

“Would you rather me just eat you out or fuck you? I know damn well that you like it either way but you’d rather have the latter. Don’t look so disappointed baby, you were damn good with that mouth of yours but it’s just not my thing. I let you go for it because you wanted to.”

“How many times in your life have you actually let a girl blow you?”

“Once. Not worth the time or them complaining.” Owen sighed when he saw the look you were giving him. “Don’t give me that look, tell me that wasn’t starting to get uncomfortable for you and I haven’t heard you complain once since we got together.”

“Yeah well if you can’t handle all of it why bother? I thought it was worth it to hear you making more noise for once and I liked having you cum in my mouth.”

“That’s because you turn in to a slut for me and you can’t help yourself,” Owen laughed, slipping his hand between your legs. “I think you liked having my dick in your mouth more than I did.”

“Obviously I did,” You grumbled, failing miserably to be irritated by that while his hand was against your clit. He was right though, you did turn in to one hell of a slut for him and how could you be blamed for that? You had a lot of pent up frustration and now you had Owen to take the edge off it. He sure as hell wasn’t the only reason the two of you had so much sex, a lot of it was you. The quality and Owen’s willingness to indulge in whatever idea you came up with had a huge impact on quantity.

“If you’re that attached to it baby, I can still cum in your mouth. You just don’t have to go through so much effort to get it.” You were only half paying attention as he nudged you on to your back. He had a point, you could get the satisfaction without the time and tediousness. “I’ll give it to you wherever you want it,” He murmured in your ear as he hovered over you. You grinned at his stamina and the weight of his new erection resting against your thigh. “You look so gorgeous,” He added, slipping the lingerie up past your hips. He didn’t bother fully taking his jeans, leaving them slung just off his hips as moved between your legs and pressed in to you.

Owen didn’t miss the way your body clenched around him when he entered you, like just that simple thing had damn near made you come. It actually had very nearly given you an orgasm but just as abruptly as you had been there it was gone, eased away by Owen’s languid thrusts. He kissed a path up your neck and across your jaw before claiming your lips. One hand slid your breast, playing with it through the satin of the slip. As the thin strap slid off your shoulder Owen used the slack it gave to pull the top portion down until he left it to rest below your exposed breast. In return you shifted the other shoulder to drop the strap and let him pull it the rest of the way down. It had been like this the night before, unhurried but he still pushed himself deep, long kisses accentuating his thrusts as your knees came up on either side of him and he busied one hand with a breast.

A hand of your own kept his lips against yours, allowing just enough leeway to pull back for air and the other came around the back of his shoulder to keep him as close as humanly possible. It never felt odd for you how could go from something so intimate, something that had both unwilling to let your bodies far from each other to a few hours later where you may bent over a desk begging your alpha to fuck you. This brought the balance from that, the love making that even if you could’ve doubted what you meant to Owen this would have reminded you that no matter what else went on you meant the world to him. 

There was no screaming as you came or dizzying release, just the tips of your fingers pressing in to his skin and the rasp of your voice as you cried out against his neck. Owen was no different, softly groaning as his lips pressed against the base of your neck. He grinned at the disappointed sigh you let out when he pulled out of you, depriving you of that thick pressure you’d come to crave so desperately. You let out a surprised moan when his fingers dipped inside your heat and curled inside you. The glint in his eyes made more sense when he brought his fingers up to your mouth, coated more in his release than yours. You sucked them clean, taking a nip of one finger as he pulled it away from your mouth just for his cheekiness.

"Feisty as ever."

“Wouldn’t be as much fun if I weren’t,” You shot back as you sat up, pulling the slip back up and getting your arms back through the straps. “Plan on moving or did you just intend to spend the rest of the night kneeling between my legs?”

“It’s tempting to just stay here.”

“Not happening,” You laughed “I’m hungry, I haven’t eaten all day.”

“Bad girl,” Owen scolded

“I had to get to work, then I wanted to get everything done so I could come over and surprise you.” You were expecting him to scold you more, maybe take the chance to threaten a little punishment later.

“We could’ve done this after dinner baby, you know that.”

“I know, I just felt like having my way with you first while you were drowsy and willing.”

“You should spring your little surprise on me while you’ve still got me in a good mood while you’re at it.” He had a feeling once the post-coital bliss wore off he’d be right back to the discontent he was in before.

“You going to tell me what had you so tense?”

“I always do.”

“Okay, then I’ll just tell you now. Every so often my bigger bosses have to get together and go through all the files and paperwork and everything to make sure it’s all being done and move people around if they have to. While they do that we can’t be there so for at least the next week I’m off. You get me all to yourself, no me having to rush out of bed and try not to be late.”

“Fuck!” Owen muttered, immediately catching the way your face fell. “No no no,” He tried to correct, grabbing you as you got off the bed. “Baby I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I really hope you’ve got something better than I didn’t mean it like that.” You wanted to snap at him but you made an effort to keep your anger under wraps for now.

“Hoskins is planning on showing up again,” Owen started. This really wasn’t when he wanted to have to try and explain to you the multitude of issues with that. He knew that if he asked you not to stay he’d hurt your feelings worse than he was sure he already had.

“So what?”

“So he fucks everything up, last time he showed up and didn’t say how long he was sticking around he was here almost a damn week. The girls won’t listen when he’s around then I have to listen to him bitch because they won’t listen and it’s a fucking mess.”

“So you come home and relax.”

“No, I come home pissed off and agitated, I don’t just come home and forget about it when he’s around.”

“Yeah well before you didn’t have me to come home to.”

“No, before I just tried to go out and calm down and every time I did I ran in to you and got in fights with you worse than the other ones always were.”

“That’s why you were always so agitated? Hoskins?”

“Yeah.”

“And you’re worried that he’s going to set you off and you’ll come home and take it out on me I imagine. Do you want me to just stay home and wait until you feel up to seeing me? If that’s what you need…”

“I don’t know what I need, I don’t want you to just spend your time off sitting around hoping that I’m not afraid I’ll bite your head off. I just wish the son of a bitch would’ve picked a different week.”

“I’m sure we were bound to have to deal with this eventually. But it is our luck that I have time off and you’ll probably be swamped, I’ll just have to find something to do.” The thought struck Owen that it probably still wasn’t the best time to broach the subject but it would give you something to do while he was stuck with Hoskins.

“I do have one idea.” Owen voiced as the two of you finally opted to move to go get food.

“I’m all ears, and it better not be clean this place or I’ll take you out back and drown you.”

“You want to just move in?” Owen braced himself for you to go off on him for just springing it on you like that, but if he was going to be busy moving your stuff in would give you something to do while he was at the paddock at least.

“You want me, to move in, here.”

“You wouldn’t have to keep going back and forth for whatever you need, you don’t like your place anyway and you’ve said more than once you like the drive. Figured it might save you some trouble.”

“You don’t really want to be around me because you think you’ll take your agitation over Hoskins out on me, but you just asked me to move in with you. That seems really backwards.” Was the idea appealing? Absolutely, it would save you the frustration of realizing you didn’t have clean clothes left or having to stop home after spending the night. There wouldn’t have to be all the back and forth and it wasn’t like you had all that much stuff. Most of it was furniture that came with your place and stayed when you left so it would be nothing to bring your things over. It just confused you that he’d ask after he’d basically just told you he didn’t trust being around you with Hoskins coming around.

“You said yourself we’d have had to deal with it eventually anyway and I was going to ask you to move in soon. I just don’t want you sitting around bored out of your mind.”

“Do you realize that packing up my stuff and bringing it here won’t even take me a day? Don’t ask me just to give me something to do.”

“I’m not, you already practically live her anyway, you’ve got a key, there’s no reason to not make it official while you’ve got the time to get settled in.” You’d already decided you’d move in, but it was more fun for you to make it hard on him a bit longer.

“I don’t know, then all my dirty little secrets you don’t know about would have to come with me.”

“You mean the box of toys you keep next to your bed, baby that’s no secret.” The damn killjoy.

“Calling it that makes it sound like I’ve got a cardboard box full of old Barbie dolls and Hotwheels next to my bed.”

“Would you rather me call it your chest full of sex toys?”

“That’s pretty much what it is. Ooh, there we go! I know exactly what I can do now to pass the time after I move in.” That was enough to almost have him choking on dinner. “I mean I don’t have anything quite as thick as you are, but I can make do I suppose. You okay baby?” 

Hell no he wasn’t okay, trying to eat dinner and have you talking about fucking yourself while he’s stuck at the paddock. He’d seen inside that box before, at least enough that he had a good idea that you probably kept it well stocked. He also knew that just because you were sleeping with him now didn’t mean you weren’t still using your toys, which brought to mind more than one phone call with you. It also burned in to his mind the very vivid image of you writhing on his bed making those same noises, fucking yourself with your toys while he was stuck at the paddock thinking about what you were doing. The hell with Hoskins slowing down work, Owen would be lucky if he’d be able to focus enough to do anything.

"I think I'll let you finish your dinner in peace," You laughed, setting your empty plate on the drying rack once you’d washed it off. If he reacted that strongly now, he was going to have a field day when he came back to bed. “I’ll try not to get too far ahead of you,” You added, leaving him with that thought and intentionally brushing against him as you left. You’d almost expected him to run right after you, kudos to him for a slight degree of restraint that gave you a chance to pull out said ‘chest’ from one end of your massive bag and take the slip off before it ended up in pieces. After that, well you had a few ideas that would keep you both entertained.

Owen’s restraint lasted only because he was about as bad as you when it came to eating during the day and he was starving. To a point it was also out of curiosity. It seemed to him like you were hinting that you’d brought along more than just some lingerie and he wondered just how far you’d go if he took his time coming back in. In the meantime he forced himself to focus on food and not how badly he wanted to join you and leave the reminder that there wasn’t a damn toy you’d find that would satisfy you like he would. He gave you credit for trying but he was pretty sure he’d just walk in on you with a vibrator that would end up thrown somewhere. Then again if you wanted to play with your toys he should just be a great boyfriend and give you a hand with them.

Owen's intent to take his sweet time lasted about as long as the first over-exaggerated moan. He knew exactly what you sounded like when you were getting loud and he knew that you were being louder than what you were actually feeling to get his attention. God did it fucking work though, as if he hadn’t been hard enough before your little display. It was more than enough to have him trying not to trip over himself to join you. Considering your prior lack of use of any sort of lingerie he was surprised at the variety you’d apparently bought and considered if they were things you’d bought recently. He couldn’t imagine the fur trimmed number that you were currently wearing was something you wore for your own enjoyment. Once he’d taken in the tiny chemise with the tail he also noticed that you didn’t even have any of your toys out. It wasn’t until you leaned back on the bed and parted your legs that he realized your little game.

“Box full of options and you choose the vibrating panties?” Owen questioned when you threw a small remote to him. You almost regretted that decision when he immediately changed the setting to as high as it would go just so he could hear the squeal that you let out. “You just love submitting to your alpha don’t you baby,” He laughed, appreciatively eyeing the way your breasts moved as your chest heaved for air. He waited until you opened your mouth to throw back an insult to remind you that he was still holding the remote. He left it on a setting to the higher end in the middle before pinning your legs down with his and tearing open the front of the mesh chemise to grant him open access to your breasts.

You expected that the little outfit would end up torn to pieces but you hadn’t anticipated how close to agonizing it would feel to have the combination of the vibrations and Owen attacking your body. Teasing always pushed him well past love making but you were more than fine with the bite marks you knew would be littering your breasts in the morning as well as any other marks he was sure to leave. You didn’t mind then any more than Owen would mind the marks your nails would leave down his back before he decided to take one more range of motion from you and pin your arms above your head.

"Owen please!" You begged, trying to shift beneath him. He simply behaved like he hadn’t even heard you save for an extra rough nip he gave you. “Alpha please,” You tried again, if your entire body wasn’t begging for more you might’ve rolled your eyes that he was refusing to respond otherwise.

“Alpha please what?” He commanded, removing his mouth from your breast only to lift his head and stare you dead in the eyes. Just that look made you pant harder than you already had been. “If you can’t behave you’ll have to be tied up,” He warned when you tried to pull yours arms free from his grasp.

“Fuck me.” Wrong answer, you didn’t even think about it until the words had already left your mouth, which in turn made you forget the warning you hadn’t taken seriously. “Owen!” You gasped when he tore the chemise the rest of the way down, tearing the straps for the arm before using the destroyed lingerie to tie your wrists that you then found tied to the edge of the bed frame. You whimpered when he tore away the panties and threw them off to the side, still staring at your face. It was the first time he’d tied you up but not the first time he’d denied you pleasure for forgetting yourself in these little games. “Alpha I’m sorry,” You whined, your legs trembling when you felt a pulse of vibrations from the one thing he didn’t realize he forgot to remove from your body.

“What are you sorry for?”

“For forgetting to call you Alpha and being a bad girl.” You panted

“And why were you a bad girl?” You had to focus to even think of the right words to get what you wanted.

“Because Alpha told me not to keep trying to get my arms free and I didn’t. So he tied me up like he said he would.” You felt his gaze moving down your body before suddenly snapping back up to your face when he finally noticed.

Owen wasn’t sure why he thought you’d have been wearing lingerie with a tail, maybe because the alternative option wasn’t necessarily something that he’d been expecting from you at least not in combination with your now torn up vibrating panties. With nothing left on your body he wasn’t stupid enough to not realize where that little tail was coming from. The Alpha slipped away for just a moment before he found it again, staring down at you with dark eyes.

“Did I say that you could put something in your ass?”

“No Alpha.” What could you say? You were feeling more than a little adventurous tonight and that was certainly something you and Owen hadn’t gotten around to exploring yet. The mere thought of it sent a spike of anticipation through your body right along with the wariness of taking him in your ass too. If it got him like this just from the sight of the tail attached to a butt plug you could only imagine when you told him that you’d been preparing yourself for him just like you had to take him in your mouth.

“If you wanted something in your ass all you had to do was ask.”

“I wanted to get it ready for you Alpha, I wanted you to see me getting it ready this time.” You could see how his entire body tensed at your words. “Just like I practiced for your cock in my mouth Alpha.” The torn lingerie gave plenty of room for him to flip you around and put you on your knees before forcing your front down against the bed. You could feel your walls clench in anticipation as you heard him move enough to discard his jeans. You wiggled your ass a little bit at him just as a tease but jumped and let out a squeak when his hand came down on it. You realized why when the vibrations from the plug suddenly shut off.

“You are being very bad,” He growled in your ear. You felt him move the tail out of his way, not yet removing it as the head of his leaking cock teased the entrance of your soaked pussy.

“Are you gonna punish me Alpha?” It didn’t surprise you that he didn’t verbally answer you before slamming in to you, which you were sure he did just to get you to scream. It was always a toss-up whether or not you would, most times the scream would catch in your throat and other times you were both damn glad he had no neighbors. This time it was just largely muffled when you buried your face in the pillow. The pressure of his cock inside you was increased from the pressure of the plug in your ass and from the way he took a moment that he didn’t usually, you knew that Owen could feel it just as much as you could. The delay also came from the way the orgasm you’d been so close to came slamming in to you with nothing more than a slight shift from Owen. “Come on and fuck me already, punish your bad girl Alpha.”

You learned early on that when things went the direction playing the alpha game, it got infinitely easier to get him to really let go once you came. No matter how far in to it Owen let himself get, no matter how rough or anything else he always made sure you came at least once. More often than not you came so hard that you hoped to god that you didn’t again because you weren’t sure you could take it. After that you were more than happy to let him have his way with you in whatever way he so desired. You liked it that way, having him claim all of you, having him remind you frequently that he was the only one that could make you feel like he did.

For Owen it was an undeniably new feelings being buried in you as deep as possible and feeling the pressure of the plug above his cock. He’d told you before that he didn’t get like this with anyone else, that he never had. It required a serious degree of trust in each other, to give your partner full control and let them have you as they would. A lot of women wouldn’t even relinquish control over what place you went for dinner let alone their body but he loved that you trusted him so deeply to be like this with him. You’d never hear him deny how badly it turned him on to hear you call him Alpha or the way you asked for more just as soon as you’d finished coming. Your cunt had only just started relaxing again when he moved, immediately constricting around him again as he wrapped an arm around your waist and used the grip to pull you harder against him as he thrust in to you. Whether or not you came again didn’t particularly matter to him by that point, the continuous sound of your moaning was plenty enough to tell him that you were enjoying yourself.

Though your wrists were still tied together, their bindings gave your hands something to grasp on to as his pace increased. You weren’t sure where the sudden energy came from considering he’d fallen asleep while you were making dinner but as his pace increased further you cared more about wondering whether or not you could even take him moving like this. You couldn’t remember having him push this deep and this quickly before, or how he coupled it with the rough grip around your waist keeping your hips where he could keep pounding in to you without you shifting away. His free hand moved down from your breast until it pinched your still agonizingly sensitive clit. That was all it took to have you screaming his name as you came, the waves of your orgasm milking Owen’s cock as he joined you. Without the support of his arm your body slid away from him. As he laid down next to you and untied your wrists you could feel his release seeping from your sore entrance.

"Too much?" He questioned softly, moving the hair out of your face as you shifted on to your side. He assumed usually that you’d let him know if he was being too rough or too fast or too anything but it wouldn’t be the first time one or both of you had gotten caught up in the moment.

“Never,” You assured, smiling when he pulled you closer. “No, my alpha knows what he’s doing, knows just how much he can do to me.”

“Behave or you’re done for the night,” Owen warned. Both of you needed to get yourself away from that edge before he’d even start playing around with your ass. You’d said as much before that while you’d maybe had a handful of partners you’d never let them have you there. Whether you’d been trying to prepare your body for him or not he couldn’t be in the alpha mindset, not the first time, probably not even the first few times at that. You trusted him to take care of you and not take things too far and he didn’t trust himself to be able to do that without taking the time to calm down first.

“Don’t be so easy to get going,” You shot back “I was just reminding you that you know how far you can push. I didn’t go through all this for you to bench me already.”

“Just quit the alpha shit right now okay? You don’t want me getting wound up again.”

“So is that your way of saying you still want to…”

“Yes, I still plan on it but I don’t want to end up hurting you any more than I’ll already have to.”

“I think I accepted that risk when I decided to have wild sex all the time with my boyfriend and his thick ass cock. Besides, I knew you were wound up earlier anyway. That’s why I had you just fuck me first.” You quipped. “Don’t get that face, if I wasn’t willing to accept the initial probably pretty legit discomfort I wouldn’t have offered the anal in the first place Owen. You think the first time you fucked me was sunshine and rainbows? How good it was just ended up overtaking the feeling like you were going to split me in half. Also helped that I prefer girth over anything else.” As far as you were concerned what good was it to have a foot long if it was hardly even as thick as one of your fingers? You’d much rather have something that made you feel full and stretched and Owen happened to be just so wonderfully well endowed. How you’d feel about that girth when it was in your ass was a different story, but you were sure he’d find a way to make sure you enjoyed yourself. It not it would end up like giving Owen a blow job and be filed away under things to not bother with in the future.

“Kiss your mother with that mouth?” Owen teased.

“You’re never allowed to meet my mother.”

“That was abrupt and unexpected.”

“You have self-control issues when it comes to me and if my mother had any idea of a fraction of what we do together it would probably give her heart failure. It’s nothing personal, but my mother and I have very different ideas about sex. She’s entitled to her opinion but it doesn’t exactly extend very far, like no pre-marital sort of not very far. She’d probably have a cow that I agreed to move in with you.”

“Do you even talk to your mother?”

“Sometimes, usually to tell her that no I haven’t met anyone yet and yes I realize I’m not getting any younger. I can’t exactly call her and tell her about us, she likes to hear stories and hearing that you fucked me on your desk after I had to apologize for slapping you”

“Would not be a good way to tell your mother you’re in a relationship. Embellish a little, leave that part out. Tell her you’ve known me a while and I told you how I feel about you after a fight. You won’t be lying to her and you don’t have to tell her that the daughter she thinks is a virgin likes to be bent over any available surface and fucked repeatedly.”

“You know at the rate you’re going we’ll be married by the end of the week. Asking me to move in, coming up with ideas so you can meet my mother. She’s really not that interesting, she’ll want to know stories about us, most of which we can’t tell her, then she’ll want to know if we plan to get married and give her grandkids. You really don’t want to deal with that.”

“I’m not saying right now, I’m just saying so you can give her something nice to think about while you’re so far away.”

“How did we go from talking about you fucking me to talking about my mother?”

“I implied that you have a filthy mouth, you brought your mother up in detail. That was right after you were going on about how much you apparently love my dick.”

“It’s a great dick, amazing dick really, never disappoints.” You laughed. “Shame we didn’t get together sooner.”

“Yeah, whys that?”

“I just feel like we missed out on a lot fighting all the time. Like I look at where we are now and it seems so stupid that we just wasted all that time.” You responded, wondering where the two of you would be if it hadn’t taken you so long to get together. “Anyway!” You continued, shaking off the mood that was starting to envelop you. “I think you’ve mellowed out enough and I can see you’ve got your… I think this is fourth wind…so yeah.”

“Well I’m sure you have this all planned out,” Owen responded, laughing when you nodded and slid out from under the hand that had been tracing patterns on your back. “That tail looks ridiculous,” He commented while you were leaning over your toy chest. He wasn’t surprised by your preparedness when you came back to the bed with a towel and a bottle of lube any more than he was that as soon as you had the towel down you were back on your knees.

“So take it out,” You responded, wiggling your ass a little for good measure. As much as he enjoyed lying there watching you on your hands and knees, Owen wasted little time sitting up and moving closer to you. He enjoyed the quiet way you mumbled while he teased you, shifting the plug around before he finally pulled it free. You’d started getting used to the pressure of having it there but it took only the short time it took him to liberally coat two fingers in lube before a pressure returned.

“You good?” You heard him question softly, stroking your side with his free hand. Maybe later you’d tell him that you’d periodically been practicing on yourself enough that his fingers weren’t any issue for you least of all after having the plug in. You didn’t want to rile him up already, you still had to get to the point that you could take his cock and neither of you wanted him losing control for that. He had to remember to take it easy and you had to really remember to be honest with him about how you were doing whether it was turning you on more or otherwise.

“Feels good,” You responded, moaning when he started to thrust in to you with his fingers. “So fucking good.” Nothing compared to skin on skin, having any part of Owen in you absolutely beat and rubber or plastic toy.

“Turn around.” Owen requested, withdrawing his fingers. He wanted to see your face, wanted to see every single reaction. He liked seeing the way your face changed, the way your mouth opened as you let out a breathy moan when he worked three fingers into you. He felt you tense around the lube soaked fingers though relaxing you again was as easy playing with your clit. “There you go baby.” Once you’d gotten used to the extra finger you moving yourself against him, nudging him away from your clit to take over yourself and leaving Owen’s other hand free to slide a couple of fingers in to the familiar wet heat of your pussy.

If he hadn’t been kneeling between your legs your attempt to clench them together would have been more successful. The orgasm took you by surprise, your muscles tightening around his fingers as they curled against the spot he knew so well and the pressure of his fingers in your ass making it that much more intense. You didn’t really notice his fingers had gone until you came back down. Glancing between your legs to see him with cock in hand glistening with lube as he waited for you to let him know you were ready to continue. You nodded your head briefly, letting him shift your legs for the best access before having you hold them in position.

You felt the slick head of his cock pressing against your ass, slowly pushing forward until your entrance gave way and let him in. The feeling reminded you of the first time the two of you had sex but the muscles were not nearly as yielding as the ones most frequently squeezing his cock. Your body had more time to adjust now than it did then however, Owen waiting until he felt your body relax around him to push forward. The copious amount of lubrication made it easy enough, though your ass was indescribably tight he slipped fully in to you with little effort. Once he couldn’t push forward any further Owen wiped the excess lube from his hands on the towel and came forward to capture your lips. Now that he was situated inside you, you let your legs drop and wrapped your arms around his neck as you nipped at his lips.

His hands on your breasts and the deep kisses were a welcome distraction as your body adjusted to him. You felt uncomfortably full, your muscles practically begging you to get the intrusion out of your body but you were enjoying it. You enjoyed how full he made you feel, the way it made you feel like he had claimed you completely. You would never give this to anyone else, if things didn’t last you would never give this much of yourself to anyone else you may end up with. No, this would always just be for Owen. When you finally felt like your muscles had grown accustomed enough you shifted back, sliding him only an inch or so out of you before shifting back down. You whined when he gave a few shallow thrusts before pulling out. You heard the click from the top of the bottle of lube and as you felt him pressing in to you again you were glad you remembered to put down a towel or you’d have ended up with filthier sheets than there already were.

You could feel excess droplets of the liquid sliding down your skin and leaving everything it touched slick. You were sure that if you were back on your knees Owen could fuck you better, not have to worry about your legs in the way but he showed no inclination to let you change position. He also didn’t let the current position stop him from making you scream once he was sure he wasn’t hurting you. Even if he had been you wouldn’t have cared, be it the new sensation or the way his thick cock was hitting as he thrust into your ass you were already on your second orgasm of this escapade, crying out Owen’s name in to his neck as your nails drug down his back.

From the way that Owen’s thrusts were getting more separated and erratic you could tell he was close. It seldom failed that when he started with the soft groans and grunts that accompanied the sharp, deep, thrusts that he was right there. It always tested his restraint to not just fuck you within an inch of your life and most times he settled for just deep and rough without ending up finishing with a fast hard fuck. This wasn’t any different, his reluctance to make this first anything but fantastic for you was still fairly evident. He opened his mouth to try and ask you a question but you beat him with the response.

“You can cum right where you are,” You half warned. You weren’t opposed to him coming elsewhere on your body, at least not on other occasions. No, the first time he was in your ass and he’d damned well better fill it with his cum. “I can tell how close you are baby, just let go, cum in me.” You knew the dirty talk got to him, it never failed to push him over whatever edge he was on be it restraint or just about to come, and god did he. 

“That fucking mouth of yours.” Owen muttered, ducking his head to capture your lips. “Such a fucking slut for me.”

“You know it baby.” You returned. “God you’re so fucking good.”

"Gotta keep my girl happy.”

“You do that just fine when our clothes are on, the sex is just a giant bonus. Besides, it’s nice when my entire job is to be organized and put together that I can some see you, turn in to a hot slutty mess and let you do filthy things to me.” Yeah things were still hot in public, but public meant keeping up an image and it was a bit invigorating to let that all go when the two of you were alone. You were more than happy to play along with whatever Owen came up with. “I’m serious,” You added, resting against him when he moved to lie next to you. “You make me very, very happy. And when Hoskins makes you have a shitty day I’ll be here to make you happy too.” God you loved when he wrapped his arms around you like that. “Or I’ll fight him, I haven’t decided yet. Would he be missed if he just accidentally fell in to the pit?”

“There are cameras, troublemaker.”

“Clearly you’ve thought about it then. I have friends in control, I’ll use them to figure out the blind spots.”

“You can’t push him in to the paddock, you’ll make the girls sick.”

“Down the stairs? Over the outside?”

“Go to sleep,” Owen laughed in response. At least he knew you were joking about trying to kill Hoskins. You did want to fight him though, fucking with your man.

“Hey Owen,” You said softly, curling up against him.

“Yeah baby?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too,” He responded back with a soft kiss and his arms wrapping around you. “Get some sleep okay?”

“Just wake me up before you go.” You were sure that with no need to be up at any particular time tomorrow you’d end up sleeping a while. Which he did, on top of you, enjoying a languid morning romp before he had to be off, leaving you to go back to sleep with a content grin on your face.


End file.
